Life on the other side
by Mik22ler
Summary: Harry Potter is a young teenage boy who has lived most of his life on the street. After pick pocketing the wrong man, his life takes a sudden unexpected turn. His new life that he is introduced to is full of power, money, respect, fast cars, and guns. There he may find enemy's, a career, or a family. Non-Magical, All Human, Mafia/Mob Cullen family. Street smart Harry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The street was crowded like usual. Men and woman coming and going throughout the day. It was the perfection of organized chaos. These were his hunting grounds. It was this street more than any others that the majority of his success came from. Wealthy and ignorant business men walked through this street constantly, too busy on the phone to notice a small swift hand reach into their pockets.

He had come a long way from the begging street boy he used to be. He had wised up fast after that first month on the streets. He learned to fight and defend himself. How to get the bare necessities to survive. Sure he broke several laws in doing so, but who cared, because he didn't. It helped that he never gets caught. By the time the owner of the wallet realizes it is gone, he is long gone as well.

Life had been going smoothly for him these past 7 months. He had been lucky to find an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse was a little ways outside of the city and fortunately he was the only resident. His previous shelter had been a condemned apartment complex that had been empty for years. He wasn't the only one who had taken up shelter there though. As much as he despised living in close proximity with others sometimes it was necessary. The people he had shared his living space with were both old and young. Some homeless due to unfortunate circumstances, others by choice. There were good and bad people living there. But the world is full of rich good and bad people as well. The building had been in poor condition and had smelt worse than those who lived in it, but it had been shelter. It kept the rain out, for the most part. All was going good till he came back one day to find construction trucks and cop cars all along the block. Those who were unfortunate to be in the building upon their arrival were either being told to get lost, taken into custody because they had warrants out for them, or being taken to social services because they were minors. With him belonging to the latter group, he had flipped his hood up and walked back the way he came. Thus, leading to him living in the warehouse.

Business had been good lately. It had been awhile since he had missed a meal due to the lack of funds. Of course to him a meal was to have a small something, one burger and he was full. And he considered having two meals a day being a special treat. He was brought out of his thoughts upon spotting his next target.

The man was tall, wearing an expensive suit, with blonde neatly styled hair. The man rated power, money, and respect. He was busy talking on his phone. This was the first time he had ever seen of the guy. Harry gave an internal smile, eyes locked on his next victim, he flipped up the hood on his red zip-up and stalked after his pray.

**Carlisle POV**

So far it was a good day, Carlisle thought. His sons hadn't caused any trouble in the past couple of weeks. His men were following his orders. Money was good, business was up. He was driving home after meeting his sons at Edwards's office at the club he owned. Edwards's club had become a meeting place, where they didn't need to worry about privacy. As he was turning a corner his phone buzzed. Flipping it open he answered.

"Cullen" he said.

"Hey honey"

The sound of his wife, Esme, voice had a smile pulling at his lips. Almost 25 years of marriage and still as in love as they were when they first got married.

"Esme, how is your day?"

"Lovely, but want to know what would make it better? If you brought home some of those muffins I like from that little coffee shop down the road from Edwards club."

Smiling in amusement, Carlisle replied "sure thing, anything for you. I just turned onto the street, what have you been working on today?"

And with that Esme started telling him all about her new ideas on remodeling part of the house. Carlisle easily pulled the car up to an empty spot on the curb, a couple of shops away from the café. Getting out of his car, he headed towards the café. Chatting away with Esme on his phone. He never noticed the young teenage boy with ragged clothing slip by him with a triumphant smile on his young face.

* * *

That night Harry lay on a pile of cloths that he had made into his bed, sorting through his winnings of the day. He would toss the wallets and cards away in the morning. Finally he came across the one he was most eager to see, the one that belonged to that rich awe inspiring man. Even his wallet was of higher quality than the others he had swiped. Opening it he peered at the license. Carlisle Walter Cullen. Age 45. Looking through it he found a couple of credit cards, a piece of paper with a couple of phone numbers on it, and (here Harry's heart practically stopped) $530 in cash. 'The guy must be loaded' he thought, to carry that kind of cash on you.

Flipping over onto his back, he let a smile cross his face. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled so much in a day. Today had been more that successful, it had been amazing. He was going to take the day off tomorrow and give himself a treat.

...

Several miles away, a certain mob boss was in his son's office staring intently at a computer. His eyes hard and cold. They narrowed slightly as he slowed down the footage from a street cam, letting it play frame by frame. He hit pause and leaned forward. Eyes intent on the image on the screen. There on the screen was an image of a young teenager in a red zip-up. And there in his hand was Carlisle's wallet. A wallet that contained very important phone numbers. Leaning back in the chair he pulled out his phone and dialed, putting it to his ear he waited for answer.

"We have a problem" he said, eyes never leaving the image on the screen.

**Author Note: So I know I have never updated my other stories, that's because like this story I wrote them because they were ideas in my head I needed to get out. I currently go to college, work two jobs, volunteer at the humane society and hospital. The little time I have left I spend with my family and friends. I don't care much for writing, I suck at spelling and grammar. I much prefer reading them. So pretty much all my stories are up for adoption. You can take what I have written and add onto it or just use the ideas. All I really ask is for you to let me know so I can read your story :) because I honestly haven't been able to find any stories that are similar. If your want to just add onto mine I did have some ideas in my head on how the stories were going to go, but nothing solid. So sorry if this disappoints you. There is a chance I could update these though. But I still wanted to encourage others to take my ideas and run with them. If you know anyone who is good at writing on this site and looking for a new story then go ahead and suggest mine, cause I would love to see these written by an experienced writer. Anyways if anyone even likes these ideas and expands on them just let me know in a message. **


	2. Chapter 2

For Harry life the past two days had been wonderful. But it was time to get back to work. He had enough cash to live off of for awhile but he knew better than to let it get low. So it was with a resigned sigh that he dragged himself off his bed to hit the streets. Cracking his back he grabbed his only coat, his red zip-up. He slowly trudged down the steps leading to his room to the main part of the warehouse. He had converted the office, which overlooked the bare warehouse floor, as his room. Stepping outside he was met with the sharp morning air. He set off walking the familiar path of alleyways to his favorite street to work on. As he walked among the other citizens of the city he marveled at how clueless they were to their surroundings, as he easily stole goodies from their unsuspecting pockets

It was nearing sunset and Harry decided it was time to head back. He was in a relatively good mood. After doing some work he had bought himself a soft pretzel from a vendor and sat on a bench eating and people watching. As he turned the corner on the way home he never noticed a man in a suit who had been standing at a magazine rack for the past hour get into a black SUV, where three other men sat waiting.

Harry let out a loud breath as he flopped down on the ground, easily stretching out his legs on his 'bed'. His bright green eyes could be seen through the dark room staring blankly at the ceiling, lost in thought. It was always around the time right before he fell asleep that his mind wondered to what his life could have been. If anyone asked him he would say he was content with life, that he didn't long for a family, that when he walked by houses with Christmas lights and snowmen he wasn't jealous. But he knew deep down that he was lying to himself. People say you can't miss what you never had, but he thought never having is worse than anything. It was just as he was on the verge of sleep that he heard it. To the average person they would never have heard it. But he grew up on the streets, that even in sleep your ears were tuned to your surroundings, because that could be the difference between life and death. It was the sound of a car wheel gently rolling over a puddle.

Harry sat up lightning fast. Keeping low to the ground he quickly crawled over to the window that overlooked the alleyway below. Peaking over the ledge he was met with the blackness of the night. Focusing on the ground he could make out the outline of a car and two figures emerging and walking towards the entrance of the warehouse. His heart sped up as he saw them disappear inside. Moving as quickly and quietly as possible he scooped up the backpack he always had ready for a quick getaway. Looking towards the door he suddenly realized how trapped he was, the only way out was down the stairs. He would easily be seen. He didn't know who these men were or what they wanted and he didn't want to find out. Quickly unzipping a pouch he pulled out his pocket knife and slid it into his sock, keeping his hands free but a weapon within arm reach. Looking around there was nowhere to hide; going down the stairs was out of the option. His gaze reached the window. It was the only solution he could think of. Swiftly walking over to the office door he looked down to see where the men where. They we definitely looking for something, unfortunately there wasn't many places down there to search through, they would be heading this way soon. Turning to face the window he took a deep breath and hoping the window wouldn't squeak to bad started to open it. Once fully opened he looked down at the car again. It was still running and both front seats were still empty. Quickly but carefully he threw one leg over straddling the window. Looking down he knew what he was about to do was stupid on many levels. It was about a 30 foot drop to the ground but every 10 feet there was a slight 3 inch outcropping of the building, if he slid perfectly straight down against the building he would land part of his feet on the ledge and continue downwards from there. Taking another deep breath he swung his other leg over and turned his body so his belly was against the building. Lowering his body down so he was dangling by his finger tips he pushed his body as close to the building as possible and let go. Sliding down the wall he quickly came to a stop with his fingers trying to grab the walls surface. He let out a shaky breath as he realized that it worked. All he had to do was slide down to the next outcropping below and then jump the remaining 10 feet to the ground. Carefully as possible he maneuvered himself so he was dangling from the ledge by his fingers and let go. Landing smoothly he let a smirk grace his face. Jumping the remaining 10 was easy. He always thought that if he could get himself of the streets and get a job a stunt double is what he would love to do. Fortunately he seemed to have bad luck and quick risky escapes tended to be in need, excellent practice he thought.

Landing on his toes with barley a sound, he straightened up; glancing at the warehouse door and seeing it was still closed and that the men hadn't emerged he silently blessed his luck. Turning around to start running to put as much distance between them he froze as he was blinded by light. Shielding his eyes they widened when he realized that the SUV was not empty as he first assumed. Leaning from the back seat into the drivers, was a man who had turned on the head lights. Green met blue. Recognition flashed through both. Harry didn't know how much time passed, could have been a minute or 20 seconds. But in that time he realized two things. That the men in the building were definitely looking for him and that this was going to put a dent into his record of never being caught.

Realizing he was being an idiot for just standing there Harry turned and ran like he never ran in his life. Over the pounding of his own feet he could hear the shouts as the two men from the building emerged and took chase after him and a fourth man hopped out the back seat and into the drivers. The sound of the engine echoed off the walls as it took off. Breathing heavily Harry thought quickly. He knew these streets really well. Up a block and two alleyways over there was a fire escape that he could climb up and then run on the roofs. Easily loosing the car and hoping to lose the two running on foot. But unfortunately they seemed in good shape. In the back of his mind he wondered exactly who these people were. To have the resources to track him down. He also thought it was a bit ridiculous, I mean it was just a wallet; the guy could easily afford another one.

Thanking the heavens that he happened to be abnormally fast he quickly moved down the alleyway containing his escape plan. He smiled as he saw the dumpster setting under the ladder zigzagging up the building. Taking a running jump he easily made the leap onto of the dumpster, grabbing the bottom bar he used the little muscle he had and pulled himself up. Climbing quickly he heard the car come to a stop and the sounds of someone else also jumping onto the dumpster. Cursing his luck he climbed as fast as his body would allow. Reaching the top he sprinted across the roof easily leaping across the small gap between the buildings, he could hear only one pursuer but didn't dare look back. He leapt across 5 buildings till he came to a problem he never thought about. He had reached the end of the block and the next building over was across the alleyway at least a 15 foot gap. He was good but he wasn't that good. Spinning around he saw his pursuer landing onto the same building as him. There was nothing to hide behind and no escape in sight. The only way out was down. Which it seems the car had caught up and was pulling up so the car was right below the ledge. He couldn't even leap off without them waiting down below, not that he even for a second considered doing so. His purser didn't move any closer. Seeming to realize that he had reached a dead end and couldn't go anywhere.

Looking the guy over green eyes took in chin length wavy blonde hair, sea blue eyes, dressed in a sharp white button up tucked into black sacks with shiny black shoes. On his hip tucked into his waistband was a gun. Harry's heartbeat speed up to a impossible speed. Despite the guys calming demeanor Harry could tell he was dangerous. As the guy took a step forward, he took one back. His calf's hitting the brick edge. The guy stopped raising his hand slightly in a universal symbol of peace.

"wh-what do you want" Harry said, hating himself for stutter like that. He wasn't a scared little boy anymore.

"Easy kid, just relax, nothing is going to happen. I believe you have something that isn't yours. If you just come down we can resolve this matter. Carlisle is an understanding man, don't worry it all be good" the man said.

What the man didn't know was that the words "don't worry it all be good" triggered a memory that Harry had kept suppressed for many years. Stumbling back in shock, Harry barely realized he had fallen backwards and that the man on the roof lunged after him, he could hear the distant shout as he tumbled through the air. But this was all background noise. His brain was reliving a memory best forgotten.

He hit something hard and his world went black.

**Author Note: So I know I have never updated my other stories, that's because like this story I wrote them because they were ideas in my head I needed to get out. I currently go to college, work two jobs, volunteer at the humane society and hospital. The little time I have left I spend with my family and friends. I don't care much for writing, I suck at spelling and grammar. I much prefer reading them. So pretty much all my stories are up for adoption. You can take what I have written and add onto it or just use the ideas. All I really ask is for you to let me know so I can read your story :) because I honestly haven't been able to find any stories that are similar. If your want to just add onto mine I did have some ideas in my head on how the stories were going to go, but nothing solid. So, sorry if this disappoints you. There is a chance I could update these though. But I still wanted to encourage others to take my ideas and run with them. If you know anyone who is good at writing on this site and looking for a new story then go ahead and suggest mine, cause I would love to see these written by an experienced writer. Anyways if anyone even likes these ideas and expands on them just let me know in a message. **


	3. Chapter 3

Silence was the first thing he noted when he returned to consciousness. There was no such thing as silence in a city. There was always noise of some sort. It was unsettling to wake up to nothing. Opening his eyes he took a quick sweep of the room in which he woke up in. Noting immediately the entrance and exit points. Two doors, one window, vent adjacent to the bed in which he laid. The room itself was like nothing he ever been in before. A room like this was for the rich. But those of old money. There was no sharp clean and shiny furnishing that was the modern trend. The room had a Victorian feel to it. Rich heavy drapes hung over the window, matching lavish furniture. No plastic or metal, everything was made either out of wood, glass, or porcelain.

Sitting up, he felt slightly lightheaded. He was still in his clothes, though his jacket had been draped across a chair that sat in front of the vanity. Reaching up he felt the gauze wrapped around his head. Wincing slightly when his hand touched the back of his head where he could feel more padding underneath the wrapping.

He remembered the men and the following escape attempt and chase. He also remembered falling. Obviously he had hit his head but other than that his body felt fine.

He silently slipped out of the bed, thankful to have awoken alone. While he took it as a good sign that he wasn't tied up and he had obviously received medical attention he wasn't going to push his luck any further. Those men were after him for a reason. In his experience it never ended well for him when adults focused their attention on him.

He made quick work of slipping his jacket back on and putting on his shoes that were placed at the foot of the bed. Happily noting his pocket knife still in his sock. He approached the door opposite the window and slowly opened it a crack. The door opened without a single squeak. Peering into the hallway he saw that it was empty of people. The room he was in was the last one in the hall. At the far end of the hall he could see a staircase that led both up and down a floor. Multiple floors. Definitely rich people, he though idly.

Rich people, especially those with the skills to track someone down were often paranoid. That meant there must be a security system in the house, most likely high tec. His thoughts were confirmed when he noted the camera in the upper corner at his end of the hall. It was small and discrete; those only looking for one would notice it.

Grimly he stepped back into the room and closed the door gently, hoping he hadn't stuck his face far enough out for the camera to pick up, and if he did, he hoped no one had noticed.

He let his eyes roam the room as he thought of a way out. A quick glance at the window behind the curtain confirmed the sensors around it. Any attempt to open the window would set them off. He was left with one escape route, the vent.

With a grimace on his face he walked over to the wall and knelt down in front of it. It was small, he would barely fit. The thought of being in the enclosed space was very unpleasant but he was left with no other option. The grate of the vent didn't have any screws that would allow it to be removed and the wall itself seemed to be molded around it. With a sigh he took out his pocket knife and got to work on prying the grate away from the wall, resigning himself to the damage that would be inflected on the blade. As he worked he kept focus of any noise that might occur outside the door. All was silent.

With a grateful grunt the grate came away from the wall. Setting it aside, he closed the knife and placed it in his mouth. If he got stuck he wanted to be able to have something his hands could reach and hopefully be able to cut his way out.

He slowly and carefully started to wedge his way in. Using his hands to pull him forward and his toes to push. The progress was slow. He didn't have much space to move and was refraining from making too much noise. As he made his way through he passed several rooms resembling the one he woke up in. All of which were empty. Not sure what to think of that he kept moving forward. He approached a dead end with the only option to go up or down. Arranging himself so that he was now going feet first he slowly lowered himself down. Keeping his feet and hands firmly pressed to the sides as he slowly slid down inch by inch.

Once at the bottom he crawled along, passing several more rooms, again all empty. Turning a corner a momentarily stopped as he spotted a section up ahead that had light streaming in through the grate. With more care, he continued forwards, towards the light. He allowed himself a brief glance into the room, the view was limited but he could make out a sofa that was definitely occupied by two people, both with their backs to him. He didn't linger. Tightening his resolve of getting out of this house.

Several more minutes of crawling and he came upon a grate much different then all of the previous ones. Much bigger and modern. Peering through, he realized it lead to a garage, dark and empty. This was exactly what he hoped to find. Making quick work of the screws he removed the grate and wiggled out. Unconsciously relaxing once out of the enclosed space.

The garage he was in was huge. Multiple cars with covers were parked all around; he spotted a few motorcycles propped up as well. In the corner there was a bright red car on a car lift, obviously having work done on it.

With a quick glance he noted several cameras attached to the walls. Keeping to the shadows as much as possible he made his way to the door that obviously led to the outside. A security box was next to the door. With a grin his fingers quickly removed the covering and got to work. Working quickly and efficiently he disengaged any alarms connected to the garage, turning off all cameras in the area as well. He was pleasantly surprised by the challenge of doing so, whoever these people were they had top of the line security. With a final twist of the wire in his hand he successfully removed any and all alarms that could go off when he opened the door.

He allowed himself a moment of pride before opening the door and slipping out. He ignored the disabled camera that was outside the door and moved forward into the night, or very early morning. The house, or manor being more of an appropriate term, was situated on a vast amount of land. Tall hedges lined the property with woods just beyond them. At a slow run he followed the driveway connected to the garage around the house. As he came around to the front of the manor he noted with glee that while the front of the property was fenced with a high stone wall the gate had no security station and had bars that he could easily climb. He quickened his pace.

In his excitement of being so close to freedom he failed to notice the body standing in a lit window. One that was soon accompanied by another and both quickly disappearing.

Harry was startled when all of a sudden the pavement around him illuminated with light. With dread filling his gut he cast a glance back at the house and spotted the illuminated windows and wide open front door, spilling golden light into the dark air.

In a full out sprint towards the gate he could hear the sound of pounding feet approaching fast behind him. He felt like a deer running through the forest a cougar in pursuit. With his heart in his gut he came upon the gate. He never ran faster in his life and scaled the gate as quickly as he possibly could. He was just half way up when he was seized around the waste by large hands and pulled off the gate like he weighed nothing.

He thrashed violently against the hard chest his back was pressed to. As heavily muscled arms wrapped around his arms and torso. His feet kicking open air. The sound of more steps approaching had him renewing his struggles with more vigor. He vaguely heard someone say "watch his head". Hands quickly grabbed his ankles, locking them together. A deep chuckle came from the man behind him. "Wiggly little thing isn't he" he said. The man at his feet responding with a grunt as he attempted to keep his legs from breaking free. The two men were able to slowly move back towards the manor with their struggling bundle.

**Author Note: So I know I have never updated my other stories, that's because like this story I wrote them because they were ideas in my head I needed to get out. I currently go to college, work two jobs, volunteer at the humane society and hospital. The little time I have left I spend with my family and friends. I don't care much for writing, I suck at spelling and grammar. I much prefer reading them. So pretty much all my stories are up for adoption. You can take what I have written and add onto it or just use the ideas. All I really ask is for you to let me know so I can read your story :) because I honestly haven't been able to find any stories that are similar. If your want to just add onto mine I did have some ideas in my head on how the stories were going to go, but nothing solid. So sorry if this disappoints you. There is a chance I could update these though. But I still wanted to encourage others to take my ideas and run with them. If you know anyone who is good at writing on this site and looking for a new story then go ahead and suggest mine, cause I would love to see these written by an experienced writer. Anyways if anyone even likes these ideas and expands on them just let me know in a message.**

**Here is an update. Like I said above, writing is not my thing. But I have to many thoughts in my head. Sorry the chapter is kinda slow and boring. **


End file.
